Arrollados por el mar
by Panda et Libert
Summary: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.


El perlado sudor resbalaba lentamente por sus espaldas y frentes mientras ambos se miraban. Uno era un chico no demasiado alto, aproximadamente mediría un metro setenta, pelirrojo y con pequeñas manchas adornando su pálida piel. El otro, en cambio, era un chico alto de aspecto fuerte y casi amenazador, algunos tatuajes adornaban su piel y de su cabeza descendía un pelo negro y trenzado hasta sus morenos hombros.

El primero de ellos, al que conoceremos como Jehan, si bien esto carece de importancia, dejaba lentas caricias sobre la espalda del otro, al cual llamaremos Bahorel, dejando a su vez en su boca dulces presentes de amor.

—Te quedan muy bien las trenzas —Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa no demasiado natural, intentando forzar una conversación que siquiera era necesaria.

Sin embargo, Bahorel no respondió, simplemente emitió un ligero e indescriptible ruidito y sonrió de forma pícara, con un ligero brillo en los ojos. Pasó una mano entre la larga melena de su compañero y tiró de él lentamente, casi sin hacer esfuerzo. El pelirrojo, sorprendido dejó escapar una bocanada de aire con un ligero sonido que bien podría recordar a un inaudible y mudo gemido.

Jehan entendió el mensaje: no hablarían, no al menos con el lenguaje verbal. Besó de nuevo los labios de su compañero, alargándolo esta vez durante unos segundos y dejando bailar sus rojas damas una en la boca del otro. Cuando se fue a separar, el grandullón se lo impidió, aumentando la intensidad del beso, apoyando en su cabeza las manos para facilitar aquella acción, la cual finalizó cuando sus esponjas de aire gritaron por oxígeno.

Se volvieron a mirar, uno concentrado en el otro, sin emitir palabra. Las caricias por parte del moreno empezaron con suavidad: primero acarició los botones de la floral camisa de su compañero, lentamente, disfrutando de la imagen que tenía frente a él; después los desabrochó con fuerza, llegando incluso a romper uno de ellos.

El pecoso bajó la cabeza, dejando aparecer entre sus mejillas un ligero enrojecimiento. Bahorel, al ver ese gesto tomó su cara y volvió a repetir aquel gesto anterior: un beso intenso que permitió a dos bailarinas moverse al ritmo de una música inexistente. Con dos dedos le indicó que le mirase a los ojos y sonrió, pero esta vez la dulzura invadió todo su rostro. Dejó un beso dulce, casi inocente o infantil, en la mejilla de su pareja y volvió a sus movimientos anteriores.

Subió las manos hasta sus omóplatos y después las descendió lentamente, dejando un camino de lentas caricias, como si fuesen un río atravesando una montaña carnosa. Bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas y lo atrajo más a sí mismo, intentando que solo sus propios cuerpos los separasen. Mientras esto sucedía el pelirrojo fue subiendo la camiseta del otro poco a poco hasta llegar a los brazos, que le obligó a subir y tiró su camisa por algún lado.

Su torso era sumamente distinto: los músculos de su cuerpo estaban mucho más marcados y tonificados, haciendo que tanto abdominales, como pectorales se marcasen (A diferencia del pálido y casi esquelético torso de su pareja) como si fuese una escultura helenística.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, uniendo todo su cuerpo, dejando como única separación su propia piel, pero sus almas podían atravesar aquel muro con la misma facilidad con la que el viento de otoño arranca una hoja de su madre. Una mirada, eso valdría para transportarlos a un planeta, un mundo, un universo, una ilusión donde podían ser uno; donde podrían serlo todo y nada a la vez. Serían el viento y las olas, las hojas y el sol, la vida y la muerte. Estarían unidos para siempre con una sola mirada que atravesaría sus almas y todo su ser.

Se separaron por un segundo, pero dejando el ánima de la fusión sin dividir, siendo uno y ambos a la vez. Bahorel volvió a dejar un dulce beso en los labios del chico y le dejó actuar, cerrando por unos segundos los ojos, aquello le seguía resultando extraño y siempre había temido fastidiarla o no ser igual de bueno que los anteriores a él.

Jehan le dejó un dulce beso en los labios, un dulce e inocente beso, marcando un enorme contraste con lo que posteriormente haría. Bajó las manos lentamente, colándolas entre el pantalón y su ropa interior. Acarició lentamente su miembro, primero con los dedos, marcando constelaciones por toda su extensión, ahí haría la mayor de todas ellas: la constelación Jehorel. Cada acto que hacían era una estrella, cada movimiento o paso que daban uno junto al otro creaban un nuevo astro que haría ver el más hermoso de los espectáculos cada noche.

Tras una ligera sonrisa por la cara de impaciencia que mostraba Bahorel agarró con una mano la base y la empezó a masajear, mientras que con la otra empezó los rítmicos movimientos de muñeca. Bahorel soltó el primer ruidito incomprensible, aunque su intención fuese decir el nombre de su amante. Lentamente el tempo aumentó, la batuta se elevó y la orquesta empezó a sonar, bajito en un intento nulo de silenciar la música que luchaba por salir de su caja de música.

La presión aumentó sobre la ropa del grandullón y Jehan se deshizo de ella con velocidad, aun así con cuidado, sin romper ni dañar ni el tejido ni al usuario. Volvió a su concierto, sin duda estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como director, por más impedimentos que el músico principal intentase poner la música salía por todo su ser, al principio con calma y casi vergüenza, pero poco a poco aumentó en potencia, siendo más sonora que cien mil tambores sonando al unísono.

El director se deshizo de sus propios pantalones, molesta prenda que impedía a los amantes unirse de nuevo en alma y cuerpo. Se unió a su orquesta, pegando sus cuerpos y uniendo sus miembros. Realizó ligeros movimientos acompasados buscando la fricción y el roce entre sus miembros.

El robusto chico tomó entre sus manos ambos miembros, tomando a su vez la actividad. Los movimientos de su muñeca tuvieron un ritmo más rápido, más fuerte, más intenso. Ambos soltaron al unísono ligeros sonidos de disfrute y placer. Aquella unión en cuerpo que se había perdido poco antes se volvió a realizar. Ambos se miraban con un brillo especial en la mirada, como si aquella fuese a ser la última vez, como si al despertar a la mañana siguiente se hubiesen separado; pero dos estrellas no pueden deshacer la unión que el universo ha creado.

El pelirrojo se separó tras soltar un profundo gemido, haciendo que segundos después el moreno desembocase en otro, y buscó en la mesilla un preservativo, colocándolo con cuidado. Volvió a su pareja, atacando a sus labios, a su cuello, a su pecho, a su estómago con pasión, dejando besos y marcas de mordiscos por cada poro de su piel accesible.

Un último mordisco en el labio inferior y se levantó, pasando a sentarse sobre él. Con ayuda de Bahorel se colocó y descendió. Dejó escapar un ligero ruido que mezclaba placer con un pequeño ápice de dolor.

Se aferró a él con las piernas y apoyó los brazos en sus hombros, empezando un vaivén, primero lento, buscando acostumbrarse a aquella envergadura que le producía ciertas molestias; pero que poco a poco fue aumentando. Bahorel, pese a que al principio se mantuvo pasivo, a merced de su pelirrojo compañero, acabó acompañando los movimientos de su amigo con fuerza.

Bajó la mano al miembro que quedaba libre y empezó ahí también movimientos fuertes y rápidos, que acabaron haciendo que su jinete aumentase también el ritmo. Fuertes gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa, al igual que el ruido del viejo somier ante la fuerza y la velocidad de los movimientos.

Fuerza. Gritos y bramidos de placer más poderosos que aquilones. Fuerza. Placer. Calma. Todos los movimientos, todos los gritos, todos los aullidos de los muebles, todo se silenció.

Jehan se tumbó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, notando sus pulsaciones, su respiración y su energía. El perlado sudor resbalaba lentamente por sus espaldas y frentes mientras ambos se miraban como si fuese la última. Sonrieron y dieron un beso.

Y sosegados durmieron, arrollados por ese mar de emociones.


End file.
